


One of these days

by Judas_Iscariot



Series: Selbertson Snippets [2]
Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: (Alfie/Michael has a cameo as well. nothing big tho), (and Mark too), (who's in love with the dog), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mark is annoyed, Neil's dog, but still in love with Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Iscariot/pseuds/Judas_Iscariot
Summary: That dog was not included in any of Mark's plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (requiescat221b)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rina+%28requiescat221b%29).



> After Neil and Mark lost to Ronnie and Barry in the Masters, we need some cheering up. Here you go!
> 
> (Not beta-read; any mistakes are mine. I also didn't quite know where to go with this so the end is a bit weird. But I was too lazy to continue ;P)

Mark shifted. The covers around his body were warm and cozy and the light breath in his neck was relaxing him. He could feel Neil's naked skin against his own, his hand around Mark's hip and their legs entangled.  
He smiled lazily. Being awake, he knew he couldn't go back to sleep now - a quick glance at the clock told him it was already half past ten anyways -, and so he just enjoyed the company of his sleeping boyfriend.

 

\---

 

After twenty minutes his arm was pins and needles.

Mark lifted the covers and carefully tried to get out of bed without waking Neil. Mark looked at him. His hair was a complete mess, his face buried in his pillow and now that Mark wasn't there anymore, he pulled Mark's blanket closer to his body, hugging it.

Mark smiled. He loved lazy mornings like this. Sleeping in, having no duties, nothing to do, simply enjoying the day. He loved how the morning sun made Neil's skin shine in a pale orange and how he seemed to be so still - much different from when he was awake.  
He just loved all of it.

Gathering his boxer shorts and t-shirt from the ground where they had landed the night before, he made his way to the bathroom, careful not to make too much noise.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. It had become late yesterday after some party they went to with Michael, Alfie and Vinnie, but he looked surprisingly good for the amount of alcohol he's had.  
Brushing his teeth he heard _him_ then. He stilled. Maybe he should just pretend not to be there and _he'_ d go away.

Too late.

Their - _Neil's_ \- dog was already in the bathroom beside him, looking up to him expectantly. Mark stared back. No. No, he would not give in now and let that dog destroy his perfect morning. He would just finish brushing his teeth. Make breakfast. Wake Neil. Enjoy the day.

And the dog was not included in any of his plans.

But the way he looked at Mark - with those big eyes that never ceased to make Neil happy - he just couldn't bring himself to send him away.

Sighing, he spat the rest of his toothpaste into the sink. He'd been defeated once again.

 

\---

 

The air outside was surprisingly cool. Not cold actually, but Mark was glad to have his gloves and hat on. The sun did its best to warm up the day, but as of now, it did nothing but spend light.

The dog was running in front of him on the leash, excitedly jumping up and down the sidewalk. Mark decided to stop by the bakery to get them a better breakfast than just coffee and toast, and then headed back home. Neil would hopefully be up by now.

He opened the door to their apartment, glad that it was much warmer here than outside. Stripping off his shoes, jacket, hat and gloves, he peeked into the bedroom - the bed was empty.

"Neil?", he shouted into the empty apartment. He wasn't showering either since Mark couldn't hear any water running.

"Mmm?", came the muffled reply.

Mark opened the bathroom door. In front of the mirror stood Neil and Mark had to smile. He'd never get used to that picture.

There he stood, straightening his hair that - in the current state - looked even messier than before in bed, a towel around his slim waist, his skin still a little wet from the shower he'd taken previously.  
Mark leaned in the door frame, admiring the view.

"I stopped by that vegan bakery you like."

Neil smiled back at him. "I know why I'm keeping you." He winked.

Mark snorted, stepped closer to Neil so he was standing behind him. "You better be careful, love", he said, and with that, pressed a kiss behind Neil's ear. He looked at him through the mirror, his hands at Neil's hips and his lips pressing kisses against his bare shoulders now. "Or I might just stop this."

Neil's hand stilled and he put the hair straightener away. He turned around, now facing Mark, and pulled him close for a real kiss. It was slow at first, hands wandering lazily across the sides or under Mark's t-shirt, but it quickly became more heated and messier.  
Neil's hands found their way to Mark's fly and just as he opened the button and zipper, they heard a bark coming from the living room.

"You didn't feed him yet, did you?", Neil asked.

Mark sighed in defeat.

 

  
\---

 

  
Neil was busy with the dog and Mark was positively annoyed. But having moved in with Neil recently, the dog was a part of his life now as well so Mark had to live with that. Truth to be told, at times he was simply jealous of the black pet. He knew it was ridiculous but he just couldn't be helped.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a whatsapp from Alfie. Sighing he opened it.  
  


_[Alfie Burden has sent 2 pictures.]  
_

_"seems like u had fun last night mate ;)"  
_

Mark looked at the pictures and didn't know whether to laugh or to cry - they were taken from under the bathroom stalls and showed two pairs of shoes - Neil's and his own, he realized. Damn that guy.

 _"You better keep quiet bout this"_ , he quickly texted back. Knowing Alfie, the pictures could already be up on twitter anyways. He knew Alfie wouldn't do that - Hell, it could cost them their careers -, but he still checked twitter. Nothing. Good.

  
_"course. the offer is up tho if u want to share some time? ;)"_    
  


Mark rolled his eyes. To be honest, he had thought about the offer. Sharing Neil with another guy - or two, if you count Michael - could turn out to be extremely erotic, but on the other hand Neil was his, and only his. He didn't intend to change that anytime soon.  


_"pervert. He's mine."_  


He had discussed the idea with Neil before. Well, _discussed_ might have been the wrong word. More like, _had a laugh about it_. Still, Mark's mind would sometimes - late at night when he couldn't sleep or during his morning shower when he wasn't quite awake yet - imagine Neil like that. Shared. Knowing that at the end of the day he was still his.  


_"as u say. ;P"_  


Mark shook his head. What a guy.

Then he looked up to find Neil bustling about in the kitchen and he had to smile yet again. He put the phone away and started to help Neil get their breakfast ready.

 

  
\---

 

  
And the day continued as lazy as it started. Just realaxing, being near each other, talking, kissing, cooking. Neil went out with the dog and - much to his surprise - Mark went with him. Normally he would be glad to have the flat entirely dog-free, but today was Quality-Neil-Time and if that meant he had to spend time with the dog as well, so be it.

 

\---

 

  
"Christ, would you look at that!"

Mark stared at the tv screen with wide eyes.

"Are they allowed to show that on public tv?"

Neil looked up from his laptop, cocking his head.

"You're on a teleshopping channel after midnight, what do you expect?"

And then he returned to playing his game.

Mark turned off the tv and looked at his lover.

"Neil", he said. But Neil didn't hear him.

"Neil." Louder this time. Neil put his headphones away. "I'm bored now."

And Neil knew exactly what Mark wanted. The girls previously on tv had given him a good impression of that.

Mark simply loved these lazy days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbc?


End file.
